


won't be lonely long

by ofsinnersandsaints



Series: Kastle Smut Week 2019 [6]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hotel Sex, Kastle Smut Week, Oral Sex, kastle - Freeform, ksw: satisfying saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsinnersandsaints/pseuds/ofsinnersandsaints
Summary: Frank shows up at Karen's hotel room, and well---what else are two people supposed to do alone together in a cheap hotel room but go down on each other?





	won't be lonely long

Karen walked into her hotel room, cellphone between her ear and shoulder while the phone rang over and over.

“God damnit,” she bit out, throwing the phone on the desk when the call went to voicemail.

“If that’s me you’re trying to call, I lost my phone.”

She jumped at the low voice coming from the dark shadows of the sitting area, but fear immediately turned to anger because she recognized that voice. “Jesus, Frank.”

“Sorry,” but he chuckled when he said it so he didn’t sound particularly apologetic.

“What are you doing here? The cops are looking for you.”

“The cops are always looking for me,” he reminded her, which didn’t particularly help.

“Are you hurt?” she asked, turning on a floor lamp as she walked towards where he sat on the hotel couch. If he got blood on the cushions she might kill him herself.

“No, just exhausted.”

Karen didn’t believe him and sat down next to Frank to get a better look. “How did you find me? I’ve been under police protection for a week.”

“Followed you the other day,” he admitted as she ran her hands over his arm and chest. When her fingers moved over his heart he stopped it, putting his palm on top of her hand. “I almost lost you, too. You drive like a maniac.”

She allowed a small smile, her heart beating a little crazy in her ribs at the feel of her hand sandwiched between the warmth of his palm and the hardness of his chest. “I learned evasion driving.”

He made a sound, like he was amused, and settled more heavily against the back of the couch.

“What’s going on, Frank?”

“Just a little misunderstanding between myself and a couple of fellas. When is your buddy Brett going to realize I’m not one of the bad guys?”

Karen sighed, because she was constantly surrounded by idiots. “About the time you stop wearing a skull on your chest.”

“I’m not wearing it tonight,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, remind me to scold you later for not wearing Kevlar when you’re going to pick fights with people who have guns.”

He grinned and she realized she’d slipped. “You keeping track of me, Miss Page?”

“I’m a reporter, Frank,” she said, which wasn’t an answer and they both knew it. “I learn things whether I want to or not.”

His hand rubbed hers, an absent, almost affectionate gesture. “It’s okay, you don’t have to admit you care about me.”

“Of course I care about you, Frank.”

“Yeah?” he looked briefly pleased before closing his eyes. “That’s cool.”

Karen sputtered out a laugh, not sure if she’d ever heard that exact phrase from Frank Castle before. “Do you need me to take you somewhere?”

“Only if you’re kicking me out,” he answered, his voice casual and warm in the limited light of the impersonal hotel room. “You know, I think it’s been a couple of decades since I’ve been in a cheap hotel on a Saturday night.”

Karen chuckled at the admission. “You need to get a life, Frank.”

“That’s probably true.” This time when his hand moved, he threaded his fingers through hers so when she looked down there was a pattern which caused a weird reaction somewhere in her stomach.

His finger, her finger, his, hers, his, hers.

Theirs.

“Karen?”

She pulled her attention back to the moment, “What?”

“I asked when the last time you got frisky in a hotel room was. There had to have been some jock football player who tried to get to second base after prom.”

With a laugh, Karen ran her free hand through her hair. “You have some weird concept of who I was as a teenager.”

“You weren’t head cheerleader dating the captain of the football team?”

“Do you really think that girl would be in a hotel room with the Punisher? Who, for reasons not yet explained, is hiding from the cops in a room protected by cops.”

“Not very good, are they? If I could get in.”

A light went on in her head; therein lied the actual reason Frank was in her hotel room at midnight. She’d been poking a bear with her latest investigation and someone had tried to hurt her so the police agreed to protection. Naturally, Frank thought he could do a better job of protecting her than the cops, and honestly, nothing in their history proved him wrong.

“I’d have tried it, though.”

Karen looked at him, head tilted. “You’d have tried what?”

“To get you to a hotel after prom.”

Karen titled her head tried to picture a young Frank and a young Karen and couldn’t even imagine it. “I can’t see it.”

“Can’t see what?”

“You trying to get your hand up my skirts.”

“Weird, because I think about it regularly.” He looked briefly confused, “Wait, I thought second base was above the waist? Third was below.”

She heard the question but didn’t register them because she was stuck on the first part. “You think about putting your hands up my skirt?”

He opened his mouth and seemed to realize what he’d said and, probably realizing he couldn’t take it back, shrugged his shoulders. “I think about a lot of things a gentleman probably shouldn’t admit to.”

“Good thing you’re not a gentleman.”

Frank barked out a laugh, his hand running down her forearm and back up to her wrist. She could feel his callouses, rough on her skin, and goosebumps followed in their wake. “Fair enough.”

Suddenly she couldn’t think about anything else. Hadn’t she spent the last few nights in a very lonely bed wishing someone had been with her? That he’d been there with her? “Tell me what you think about Frank.”

He turned to look at her, his eyes quietly studying her as if to gauge her seriousness. After a few heavy moments she confessed, “I think about you in your office.”

Karen laughed because it was the last thing she would have thought he’d say. “My office?”

“I’ve never actually seen it,” he admitted and his other hand began toying with the hem of her dress. “But I picture you with your hair up, sitting behind the desk, completely naked.”

“My seat is leather and that would hurt getting up,” she pointed out even as she realized she would never be ever to sit in her chair again without thinking of him, picturing her naked.

“It’s a fantasy,” Frank reminded her. “Sometimes I think about you getting yourself off, naturally I figure you’re thinking about me.”

“Vibrator or my fingers?” she asked, heartbeat thrumming in her ears as she asked.

“Both, either. I just think there’s something incredibly sexy about a woman getting her own pleasure.”

Karen wondered at how casual the conversation was, even as she knew she was getting wet between her legs. They’d never even kissed, and he was admitting to having sexual fantasies about her like he was talking about the traffic.

“It felt weird to bring my vibrator with me,” she finally said, watching his face carefully, but it was his hand which gave him away. His fingers tightened on her thighs almost imperceptibly, but he kept his eyes steady on hers. “So I had to leave it had home.”

“You’ve been here three days?”

“And I can’t get myself with just my hands,” she admitted knowing Frank’s reaction, whatever it was, would dramatically change their dichotomy. “So it’s been a frustrating couple of days.”

“Not even if someone walks you through it?” he asked, his voice low as his fingers danced back and forth on her leg.

“Like phone sex?”

“Or just really filthy, dirty talk while someone watches.”

“No,” and Karen could feel herself blush. She’d always considered herself a reasonably experienced woman, but there were times she remembered she grew up in a small town, and her own personal traumas had stunted the experimentation so many women in their 20s went through. “Nothing like that.”

Frank got up and picked up the small armchair, moving it to face the couch. And her.

She wasn’t an idiot, she knew what he was asking without him having to use the words. But she needed them, “You want to watch me masturbate?”

“Fuck, yes.” He watched her carefully. “But I can leave if you’d rather.”

Karen shook her head. “Tell me what to do.”

Frank’s eyes went hot, and she saw the muscles in his jaw tighten before he put his hands on his knees, his knuckles almost white.

“Take off your clothes, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Are you going to take off your clothes?” she asked as she removed her shoes.

“I can, if you want me to.”

“Your shirt,” she requested as she stood up, and by the time she’d pulled her dress up and over her head he was already naked from the waist up.

Karen wanted to touch him, to run her fingers along all that skin. How many times had she been held by those arms? Protected by that chest? Just once she wanted to experience that, skin to skin.

“That’s a hell of a way to look at a man, Karen.” She realized she was biting her lip, her gaze probably unfiltered hunger because that’s what she felt in every pore of her body. “What are you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking about putting my hands on you,” she admitted. “About all the times your body has been on top of mine and how we’ve never been naked while you did.”

“What a shame,” he murmured, his eyes skating over her bare skin. “When was the last time you got yourself off?”

“The night before I came here.”

She watched him put the pieces together, her hands absently running up and over thighs. “I was at your apartment that night.”

“Covered in bruises, knuckles bloody,” she remembered. “You left and I immediately took off my clothes and got my vibrator out.”

“You liked that?”

Karen shrugged, trying for nonchalant but likely not achieving it. “There’s something very primitive and Cro-Magnon about it. Strong protector, brave defender, and I’ve seen what you can do with you body. One good thought turns to another.”

“Tell me what you thought about, what you did.”

Karen watched him palm himself through his pants, and that alone was sexier than almost anything she’d ever seen before. “I thought about you pressing me against the wall. I was wearing some ratty pajamas, but in my head I was wearing a silk nightie and you tore it off me.”

“Touch yourself, Karen. Over your panties.”

She did as told, putting her hand over mound and pressed her fingers against herself. The pressure was lovely but not enough to do anything but tease. “In your dirty little fantasy do I fuck you against the wall?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me,” he demanded and the low growl of his voice was enough to get her dripping.

“You always finger me,” she answered, her free hand coming up to push her bra cup aside so she could touch her breasts. “Get me begging. I use my fingers at first to get myself wet, but I always think how much better they’d be if they were yours.”

“Do it, sweetheart. Put your hand in your underwear and finger yourself,” she did as he directed. “Are you wet?”

“Yes.”

“How wet?”

“You could slide into me without a problem,” she answered, pinching her nipple hard enough she made an aroused little sound in the back of her throat. “How many fingers, Frank?”

“One to start, use your thumb on your clit but tease yourself first. Just like that.”

Her underwear restricted her movement but it was kind of hot to have her hand trapped against her pussy while Frank watched with dark, heated eyes. When she started humping her hand he cursed low in his throat. “Christ, Karen. Spread your legs.”

She didn’t need to be told twice, shifting on the couch so her legs were spread wide, her hand still working her breast.

“Another finger, Karen. Tell me how I fuck you.”

Karen added a finger, the stretch an erotic sensation. “My legs around your waist, my back against the wall. I always pictured you as a quiet man, if I knew you talked like this I would have run the battery out on my vibrator three times over.”

“And if I knew you’d look better than my fantasies, I’d never let you leave you my sight.” Karen fingered herself, and wished she had another hand so she could touch both of her breasts at one time. She could feel the pressure building inside her and the way Frank was working himself through his jeans should have been enough to make her come.

But not yet. Almost, but not yet.

“I want to see your pussy, Karen. Please take off the panties.”

She didn’t want to stop. “Can you?”

“Fuck yes,” he moved quickly across the room and while she continued to touch herself he reached out to pull the underwear off her hips and down her legs. “Christ, you’re so fucking sexy.”

“Frank, I can’t-“ she wanted to cry because she knew she was so close but she couldn’t do it, couldn’t get herself up and over the edge. “Please, Frank.”

He was already on his knees between her legs, staring at her fingers. “Move your hand, sweetheart. Let me take care of you.”

She stopped touching herself, Frank grabbing her hand and putting her slick fingers into his mouth; his tongue working over the pads, the crease between one finger and the next.

“More,” he said, and put his mouth on her pussy.

Karen almost let out a cry, something which would have made the cops nearby come to her door to make sure she was alright, that is if they didn’t bother breaking down the door first, but she clapped her hand over her mouth.

“Are you loud?” Frank asked, his eyes steady on hers.

“Yes,” she admitted on a low groan when the flat of his tongue licked her slit. “Jesus, Frank.”

“You’re going to have to be quiet, sweetheart,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the inside of her leg. “Otherwise I’m going to have to stop, and you don’t want that, do you?”

“No.”

“Neither do I,” he murmured and she could feel the vibration of the words against her skin. “Do you need to be gagged?”

Karen gripped the cushions of the couch, her knuckles going white at the idea, but she shook her head. “I’ll be quiet,” she promised.

“Good girl,” and then he was kissing her again. His lips sucked on clit, the sensation so wildly arousing she let out a sharp cry and Frank stopped. “Karen.”

She heard the warning in his voice, pressed her lips together and tried to keep silent but he was using his tongue to lick her, as if he was trying to taste of every bit of her arousal. She’d never felt so wanted in her life.

Like he was drowning in her and didn’t care if he lived.

Karen reached out to grip her hands in his hair, but it was too short and she couldn’t get a hold on the short strands. Frustrated, she gyrated against his mouth, trying to get more.

“Greedy little thing,” he commented between fucks with his tongue. It wasn’t enough to allow her to come, but it was increasing the excruciating pleasure she felt throughout her entire body. The pressure built and built with each nip of his teeth and swipe of his tongue.

When she came, there was no way she would be able to be quiet.

“Frank,” she whined. “I’m going to come.”

“You make the sexiest noises, Karen. I can’t wait to get you somewhere, anywhere, where I can hear you make those noises as loud as you want. I want to hear you scream for me.”

Karen let go of the cushion and fumbled for his free hand, bringing it up to her mouth to cover her lips.

Frank pulled away from her cunt, his lips and chin wet; his grin was wicked and cocksure and she wanted to kiss it but his fingers were slipping past her lips and pressing against her tongue. It almost felt like choking, like taking him into her mouth, and when she groaned the sound was lost on his fingers.

“That’s right,” he encouraged. “I love feeling those sounds on my fingers. Let’s see how good I can make you feel.”

He slid a finger from his other hand deep inside her and her hips rose off the cushion and the picture they made; her body arched off the couch, one of his hands in her mouth, the other in her pussy, was the most erotic image she’d ever thought of.

She came hard and long, her entire body going stiff and then soft beneath him.

He massaged her through the orgasm, and when she could finally focus on him, his face was something she would call awe if she didn’t know better. “I would fuck you right now if I had a condom,” he promised. “Long and hard. I’d make you come at least two more times.”

Karen let herself image it for a second; Frank naked, his smooth muscles on top of hers, thick and hard inside her. Next time, she promised herself, they’d find some place in the woods where she could be as loud as she wanted as he fucked through one orgasm after another.

Until then…

“Don’t worry,” she said, taking the hand which had been in her mouth and kissing the palm. “There’s more than one way to finish the night.”

“How’s that?”

She leaned forward and kissed him. “Let’s trade places.”

Frank looked briefly stunned. “You don’t-“

Karen was already shaking her head. “I want to. Let me show you how good you made me feel.”

“How can I say no?”

Her grin was feral and he returned it in equal measure. “I was hoping you would say that.”


End file.
